Raoul ÇaRoule
thumb|300px|right Raoul ÇaRoule (pronounce "raool sarool") is a character in Cars 2. ''Cars 2'' Known as the "World's Greatest Rally Car," #6 Raoul ÇaRoule was born in Alsace, France. A restless soul, Raoul joined the famous Cirque du Voiture French circus where he learned Gymkhana – a graceful, drift-filled motorsport that taught him pinpoint timing and an unparalleled ability to navigate tricky courses with ease. He's the first car to ever win nine consecutive rallies. Raoul is confident he can use his rally experience to pull ahead of his fellow World Grand Prix racers during the three courses' touchy dirt sections, especially with his fans in the stands waving banners that read, "ÇaRoule Ca-Rules!" In the movie, he was seen catching up in the dirt section of the race in Tokyo. He was also seen passing Francesco Bernoulli by using the same skill that Lightning McQueen used to pass him. In the race in Porto Corsa, he was seen in last place for most of the time. He was the last one who crashed into the big crash that happened at the same time as Rip Clutchgoneski. In the race in London, he was seen in 10th place (next to last place). He also appears in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix race near the end of the movie where he passes a lot of cars by driving on the dirt at the side of the road. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 124.3 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.5 seconds *Engine Type: 1.6-liter turbocharged 4-cylinder *Horsepower: 300, all wheel drive *Hometown: Alsace, France Trivia *Raoul ÇaRoule is a reference to Sebastien Loeb, a famous French rally driver, as he shares several resemblances, like a similar career and the same car. *On Raoul's sides and hood is written GRC, which is an allusion to the WRC, the World Rally Championship. *On his tires seems to be written "Rouler Vite", which means "Roll Fast" in French. A smaller inscription reads P210/70R18 99S. *Raoul is similarly modeled like Emma from Cars Mater-National as they are both rally cars. *He is modeled as a modified Citroen Hymotion4 WRC.﻿ *Raoul's pit stop crew chief is Bruno Motoreau. * In some French versions, Raoul ÇaRoule replaces Jeff Gorvette as the car Lightning McQueen meets at the World Grand Prix welcome party along with Lewis Hamilton,Excerpt of an emission of the "Journal Télévisé of TF1" although in many versions, Jeff Gorvette is not replaced.Cars 2 - Extrait : Arrivée à la fête - VF *The French rally racer character in'' Cars 2'' (that ended as Raoul ÇaRoule in the final film) was first supposed to be a female car, named Michèle, in allusion to Michèle Mouton, that finished as runner-up in 1982 in WRC.La voiture, vedette des Bagnoles 2 (In French) And when the character was changed to a Sebastien Loeb-inspired racer, he was first named Sebastien.Queen, Ben (2011). The art of Cars 2. San Francisco, Calif.: Chronicle Books. pp. 160. ISBN 978-0811878913. Gallery Cars-2-Concept-Art-73.jpg Cars-2-raoul-caroule.jpg Carl 1.jpg Cars 2 Japan Race.jpg Cars 2 - szenenbilder 02.jpg race, race, race your car....png Rip and raoul.jpg|Raoul and Rip Clutchgoneski at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Die-casts S1-raoul-caroule.jpg|Raoul's die-cast package Raoulcaroulediecast.jpg|Raoul's die-cast Raoul_caroule_rubber_tires_cars_2_kmart.jpeg|Raoul's rubber tire die-cast Raoul caroule cars 2 pit row launcher.jpg|Raoul's pit stop launcher RCRaoul.jpeg| Remote Control Raoul Caroule ﻿ References CaRoule, Raoul